


Need Not Consent

by Inane_Rational



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Non-con Filming of sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inane_Rational/pseuds/Inane_Rational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes to videotape himself having sex with people, knowing he can watch it later, over, and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Not Consent

Arthur likes to videotape himself having sex with people, random people. Male or female one night stands he picks up from bars and clubs---from an afternoon bus ride, once. He loves the sex, knowing he can watch it later, over, and over. None of his bedtime partners ever realize that he positions them in a certain way for the camera. He likes to think they’re too busy trying to keep up with him. The nights not good, if he at least does it a minimum of two times. It’s his rule.

Another rule is to not sleep with the same person twice. Besides, potentially sending the wrong message, the idea of someone being familiar with the layout of his bedroom, makes him shudder. He imagines they’d see how the closet perfectly aligns with the bed, how the closet isn’t ever fully closed, and how there’s a small dot of red light shining from the shadows. He did his best to stick to his rules and avoid the trouble.

He’s got his own private porn collection, stashed with actual, properly-made porn. The blank, unlabelled DVDs are starting to take up the shelf---hidden behind a fake wall, in the very same closet the camera is set-up. Arthur’s thinking of making compilations of the footage for each separate year, and the memorable ones could be on their own disc. It’d save him the shelf space.

There’s logistics to the creation, the making, and the stashing, of his collection. If there is any guilt for the non-consented taping of the sex, it’s overridden by the sheer pleasure of watching it on his television. Yet, for all logistical thinking, it didn’t explain why he considers breaking another rule, for the man last night.

He hadn’t been looking to hook-up, but the sudden appearance of the stuttering, shy, blushing man changed that.

“I’m Merlin,” the man had said, and he turns around to look behind him. Arthur leans to look in that general direction, and sees a group of friends cheering. He can only think that the man was cajoled to talk to him. He didn’t mind.

“Arthur,” he responds back, shaking his hand. “Is there anything you wanted, Merlin?” He gives his best suggestive smile, and Merlin blushes.

“Um,” he’s rendered speechless. His mouth opens and closes, trying to think of something clever, or witty, or whatever impressive quip should be said, in situations like this.

“I like you, from across the room,” is what comes out, and Arthur has to grab Merlin, before he dashes back to his friends in embarrassment.

“Come back to my place then,” he says. Merlin’s pretty: high cheekbones, lush lips, long lashes to accentuate his blue eyes, and must be a virgin, by the way he skitters around him. Arthur isn’t a man to pass that up. He promptly waves to Merlin’s friends, when they walk out the door.

The next night afterwards, Arthur pops in the DVD. This is how things go.

The first rule he breaks, is that Arthur only has sex with Merlin once. He finds that it doesn’t make the night any less worthwhile. After all, it’s Merlin’s first-time. He allows Merlin to calm himself in the bathroom, as Arthur secretly goes to set-up his camera. He didn’t plan this, but he wants the memory of it. The entire night is filmed, and he turns off the camera, when Merlin drops off to sleep in _his_ bed---another broken rule. He cooks breakfast in the morning, and Merlin thanks him when he leaves.

It’s after watching the DVD, that Arthur considers breaking another rule. One that’s rather tantamount, because the last thing he wants, is to get caught. Yet, watching him and Merlin together, clocking at a time of around thirty minutes isn’t enough. Arthur craves for more. He wants more ‘him and Merlin’ in various different positions, and his imagination isn’t enough.

Arthur finds himself digging through his trash, looking for a slip of paper Merlin had slyly placed under his plate, during breakfast. It explained his blushing, when Arthur takes half of the dishes away to the kitchen.

He finds the small scrawl of numbers on the scrap of paper, already teasing the idea of a DVD compilation, compose entirely with one person.


End file.
